Keep In Touch
by Shiseki
Summary: A quickie Ranma/Gundam crossover songfic....Ryoga receives a letter from an old friend.


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. Ranma doesn't belong to me. You know the drill. Bla bla bla...and I don't know who own this song. T_T Gomen nasai.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Seki: Um. This may be a little....odd.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
You've Got A Friend In Me  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: After reading an amazing Ranma/Gundam crossover, I was compelled to write this. It's not yaoi. It's a friendship songfic...with Duo...and Ryoga. Curious? Confused? Continue...  
  
  
  
//You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, You've got a friend in me  
Yeah, You've got a friend in me//  
  
  
The letter was waiting on the hallway shelf when he came in the door. A letter? For him? It must be a challenge of some sort. Lots of challenges came lately, to his dismay...he wasn't interested in them any more. With a heaved sigh he tore the envelope open and slid out a peice of black stationary, with silver gel pen words scrawled in unfamiliar script  
  
  
//You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I woudn't do for you  
We stick together and see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me//  
  
  
Oi Ryoga-kun!  
What's up? Not much here. I'm just hanging out...peace is awfully boring, ya know? And it still feels weird. I broke up with Hilde last month, she was interested in someone else. *shrug* No skin off my back, Duo Maxwell is up for grabs again! How are things with you and Akane? I sent this to the Tendo place 'cause I figured you'd end up back there eventually, you always do ne?  
  
But yeah...I'm not doing much lately. I moved around a bit, but I'm still on L2. Guess I wasn't cut out for the scrapyard after all...I think I might do a little volunteer work, maybe at the church, I've got enough cash to keep me going for a good long while. Preventer work made sure of that...I don't know if I'll head back there or not, it might be nice to see Sally and Wufei again, but I don't know how pleased Wu-man will be to see me! Maybe I'll visit them.   
  
Speaking of visiting, I was thinking about heading back down to Earth to visit Ojou-san and the gang down there...I heard Heero's back on earth too, but I'm not sure. If I ever do I'll be sure to drop by the Tendo place, and maybe I'll run into you ne? Heard Nerima's nice this time of year.  
  
Anyway, gotta jet...I'm a busy guy, doing nothing all the time! Actually, I figured I'd catch a movie or something tonight. Drop me a line sometime, kay?   
  
Sincerely Shinigami,  
~Duo  
  
  
//Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe//  
  
Ryoga smiled. He hadn't heard from his old friend in years now, but it seemed Duo was still the way he remembered him. The dark-haired boy began to carefully print a reply on a peice of looseleaf.  
  
//But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do  
It's me and you, boy  
  
"Greetings, Duo-kun!  
I was glad to hear from you. I'm sorry I haven't written...a thousand love letters to Akane I discarded, and since then no meaning has come from the words I write. But I hope these will ne?  
  
Please, if you can find me, come to visit."  
  
  
//And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny//  
  
Ryoga glared at the pen angrily; such writing had never been his skill. He didn't even know what to say in response to Duo's kind letter, but something peeked at the edge of his consciousness that he wanted to say.  
  
//You've got a friend in me//  
  
"Duo, my friend."  
  
//You've got a friend in me//  
  
"Keep in touch."  
  
You've got a friend in me//  
  
"Yours sincerely, Hibiki Ryoga."  
  
  
  
  
OWARI!  
  
  
  
------------------------  
Ryoga: *cries* That was...beautiful...  
Seki: *rolls her eyes*  
Duo & Ryoga: *began dancing and singing the song from the fic, swaying drunkenly.*  
Shi-chan: *wonders if Heero slipped Duo sake at some point when she didn't notice*  
Duo & Ryoga: Yooooooou've got a friiiiend in meeeeee....  
  



End file.
